1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to improved pump sprayers for household and industrial liquids. More particularly, it concerns dual service, trigger actuated, pump spray devices that can be attached to conventional screw neck bottles or like containers to dispense the liquid contents either via the pump spray or via a pour spout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trigger actuated pump spray dispensers have attained wide spread use for application of a great variety of household and industrial liquids, e.g., detergents, bleaches, insecticides, lubricants, fertilizers, cosmetics, etc., from the bottles or other containers to which such dispensers are attached for handy, immediate use. As a result, many innovations have been made in the construction of the pumps, spray heads and other components used in the construction of such spray devices. The present invention has application generally to all such know and yet to be developed spray devices.
One recognized problem with the trigger actuated pump spray devices has been the limited dosage of liquid that can be dispensed in a given time when large amounts are needed or desired for certain phases of an application process. With application of large quantities of liquid through the spray head, the pump must be repeatedly operated which is time consuming and fatiguing to the user. As a result, modified forms of pump actuated spray devices that can pour liquid from a container in addition to being sprayed via the pump have been developed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,614,284; 4,618,076; 4,705,191; 4,925,066; 4,932,563 and 5,267,674. The present invention provides a further unique improved form of such dual service sprayer.